who are little wise, the best fools be
by astroprojection
Summary: 50 sentences about Kingdom Hearts II;; GENERAL;;


**Title:** who are little wise, the best fools be  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II  
**Characters:** Probably a lot of them. Atleast too many for me to list. :)  
**Pairing(s):** Sora x Kairi  
**Theme Set: **Ten  
**Rating: **PG-13 just be safe.  
**Disclaimer:** I wish that I owned this, except I don't.  
**Author Notes:** D: not my best work. And this is somewhat POST GAME and a tad bit AU. And totally ignore the random bolded things, I do that just because I want to. :D  
And some of these are pretty long! SPOILERS FOR ALL THEREE GAMES!  
_written for 1fandom at livejournal._

_x-posted to 1fandom, faireetails, and _

**-who are little wise-**

_o1- No_  
"No! We're friends, nothing more. And nothing less."

_o2- Athlete_  
Riku and Sora were athletes, always had been and always would be. They used to race and beat on each other with the wooden swords. Now a days though, they are saving the worlds.

_o3- Journey_  
They, organization thirteen, justified their stealing hearts by saying that they were on a journey to unlock the door to Kingdom Heart. They all felt good about how they justified what they did. Until they all started dying, one by one, at the hand of the keyblade master.

_o4- Hate_  
Olette never hated anybody, not even Seifer (that was just dislike), until she found out that she had lost a best friend and all the memories that she had had of him. She probably wouldn't hate whomever had taken him from them, if he had atleast left the memories.

_o5- Rend_  
"Don't let your hate render you useless, keyblade master."

_o6- Carnival_  
Destiny Islands had yearly carnivals, full of fun and games and everything that a carnival should have, the carnivals stopped happening the year Sora left, and the year he returned they started again.

_o7- Would_  
She could, she would have made it so that none of this had never happened, that she had never worked for the organization, but she can't because she can't change the past, only memories.

_o8- Fight_  
Struggle battles, the biggest event of the year in Twilight Town everybody loved it and most participated in it, seeing if they could beat Setzer, nobody ever could though. It was like an unwritten rule or something.

_o9- Character_  
"I wonder what it would be like to be a character in a video game." Sora stated randomly one day.  
"It's already like we are." Kairi replied breathlessly thinking back at all that's happened in the past few years.

_10- Woman_  
She was a tomboy, she had the "best of both worlds" so to speak, but sometimes she wished that she was a little more feminine like some of the girls in her class, but she knew that that was just wishful thinking.

_11- Moment_  
The moment he had woken up from his slumber, he was dazed and confused and didn't remember who he was, but all of that only lasted for a moment, because then his destiny was set in motion again.

_12- Upset_  
She couldn't seem to remember him, she had bits and pieces of their past times together, but never enough to form a whole picture. That was possibly, what upset her the most.

_13- Sweet_  
Sea-salt ice cream had a certain appeal to it. It was salty, yet so sweet at the same time, it was like sadness in the form of ice cream. Maybe that was what made it so addictive.

_14- Sight_  
They where together again! Sora, Riku, and Kairi together again on Destiny Island, it was sure a sight to behold, but this time they didn't try to go to other worlds. They where far beyond that now.

_15- Numb_  
The sea-salt ice cream melted quickly, the drips of cold blueish-green ice cream numbed his hand he didn't know why he just didn't throw it away. He was just staring at it, but it brought back memories for him and maybe that was why he put up with the numbness.

_16- Shell_  
Sora was just an empty shell of a human being when it all started out in Twilight Town, before he had met Roxas when he had, he had been filled with life. But at the expense of Roxas' life.

_17- Wizard_  
Namine was called a witch by many, she never denied it, she knew what she was, and she was indeed a witch.

_18- More_  
If only they had had more time with him, or even more memories of him, she might not hate whoever took him away as much.

_19- Universe_  
How big is the universe? A question that everybody asks, and one boy with a key, a duck, and a dog-thing knew the answer. It was larger than you ever would imagine, yet at the same time, oh-so small.

_20- Ache_  
Her heart ached as she saw Riku again, for the first time in years, he was scared of them, he wasn't supposed to be scared of them.

_21- Wind_  
There was a soft breeze that rustled the palm trees on the day that Axel had attempted to kidnap Kairi, and if you ask Kairi what she remembered most about that day, she'll say that it was the wind what whisked her off to Twilight Town

_22- Escape_  
There was no escaping destiny, Sora knew that better than anybody. He would've loved to break free from his destiny from being the key-bearer and having to save the worlds (over, and over again), but he couldn't the key controlled his destiny, he was just along for the ride.

_23- Like_  
"It's like everything has been returned to the way they where supposed to be."

_24- Devil_  
The devil can take many shapes and forms, like the form of a nobody (just for example).

_25- Song_  
A keyblade slaying a heartless was a constant reminder of who he was, and what he had to do, it was a bit like a refrain of a song you just can't seem to shake.

_26- __Euphemism_  
He had never been flat out told "okay, you have to go save the worlds and then you'll fall asleep for a few years and then have to save the world again." It would've been nice if somebody had said that, but they didn't they just said "your destiny has been set in motion."

_27- Dealt_  
He had to deal with the Nobodies and Heartless, and they just kept coming, he just had to keep dealing with the damn things. Why won't they all just die? He always asked himself as he started to beat on yet another heartless.

_28- Romance_  
He never had had much time for romance, what with saving the worlds and all but he knew that he would get his chance at romance (and he hoped, that it would be with Kairi).

_29- Heed_  
"Heed this warning keyblade master, the worst has yet to begin." They might as well have told him that after he had defeated Ansem in the beginning, but they hadn't said that.

_30- Let_  
He had let go of her once before, and now that he had her back, and now that they where all back on Destiny Islands, he wasn't going to let go of her again.

_31- Compose_  
Xehanort had orchestrated this whole thing, he had set Riku, Kairi, and Sora up, and used them as pawns. The worst part was, they knew it.

_32- Switch_  
He never knew that he had created somebody when he became a heartless in the beginning, but now he knew and he would give anything to switch places with him to see what it was like to be Roxas.

_33- Rule_  
It seemed to be an unwritten rule, the universe can never be at peace for more than a few moments before they have to call the Keyblade master back.

_34- Calm_  
Destiny Island was a nice place to be, especially now that he had spent the last few years saving worlds, it was nice to be back where it was so serene and calm.

_35- Beast_  
The heartless didn't deserve to live, nor did the nobodies, they where beasts and monsters, trying to take over the world. At least, that's what everybody else said, they didn't seem themselves as monsters.

_36- Missing_  
Something was missing from their gang, their usual spot seemed emptier, at least she thought it seemed emptier. Hayner and Pence said that it had always been that way, Olette doubted that though because of a gut feeling, somebody else had been there before.

_37- Pulse_  
A bundle of nerves in her stomach pulsated as Kairi took the keyblade and began to fight, for the first time in her life she felt like she was needed.

_38- Brush_  
Her fingertips brushed over the keyblade that had just been given to her, it seemed unreal, she wasn't meant to fight. But that didn't keep her from picking it up and fighting with it.

_39- Warning_  
He had left without any warning, he was just gone, gone from their memories, from their world, from their usual spot.

_40- Field_  
They didn't know what lay ahead of them, it was just an open field right now that just kept going into the great beyond, but they certainly weren't complaining. They where all back together again.

_41- Bronze_  
There was no award for anything other than first place when it came to saving the worlds. Sora knew that better than anybody, if you didn't save it then the world would be over taken by darkness. And he couldn't let that happen.

_42- Core_  
The keyblade chose people because of their core, or their hearts, and usually it only chose one person. Than why, did it this time choose multiple people? Nobody knew.

_43- Mask_  
Riku removed his mask, and went from a nobody in the Organization to a friend of Sora's... Again. They all said he made a good trade.

_44- Justice_  
Nobody really knew what was right, and what was wrong, were the Nobodies who were just trying to get to Kingdom Heart right, or was the Keyblade master right? Nobody really knew.

_45- Weight_  
He carried the weight of the worlds on his shoulders, it was a heavy burden for a fifteen year old, but he pulled it off... Again.

_46- Replace_  
Namine had first replaced herself with Kairi, but then redeemed herself by restoring Sora's memories and giving him back Kairi and removed herself from his memories.

_47- If_  
What if Sora hadn't been the chosen one? What if Riku hadn't been swayed by the darkside? So many ifs, but they were all happy with how everything had worked out, they wouldn't change it for the world.

_48- Code_  
There was no code to follow when being the Keyblade master, you just follow your heart and we can all see how well that worked out.

_49- When_  
When had the universe decided to let him go back home with Kairi and Riku? Why had they done it? These questions plagued the far r reaches of his mind for the first few days back on Destiny Islands, then he just didn't care.

_50- Sigh_  
They were staring off into the sunset, wondering what the future would bring, sighing, Sora knew that he would probably have to leave Riku and Kairi behind again, while going off to save the worlds.

**-the best fools be-**


End file.
